


Genies in Bottles

by Wolfie_Kinz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Genie Deceit, Genie Logan, Genie Patton, Genie Roman, Genie Virgil, Genie of the lamp, Inspired by Sanders Sides, LAMP in lamps, One shot?, Other, genie au, not sure yet - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Kinz/pseuds/Wolfie_Kinz
Summary: Upon receiving five differently unique lamps, Thomas leaves them out as a decorative on a shelf in his living room. A few weeks later, he beings to clean one when magic starts to happen.





	Genies in Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this idea came from Tumblr, and I thought "eh why not?" I actually had fun with this, and I might continue it at some point as a short series!  
> Enjoy~!

Thomas stared at the five bottles hesitantly. Sure, his uncle  _told_  him that they really did contain genies, but he wasn't sure. It had been several weeks since he received them, and he thought now would be a great time to clean them.

He picked up the first one that was set out on, a deep purple with gold details swirling around the slim lamp. Before taking the rag to clean it, he stared at it. It felt delicate in his hands, like he really shouldn't be messing around with it. Carefully, he rubbed the side with the rag. Without warning, the lamp became hot in Thomas's hand, and he couldn't help but drop it with a loud clatter as it hit the floor.

Smoke poured out of the lamp, dark purple smoke, and Thomas coughed as he waved his hand to clear the smoke from around him. As soon as the smoke cleared, Thomas blinked and was confused at the figure standing in his living room.

The person was small, shorter than Thomas, with messy dark brown hair with purple at the tips. He wore a loose cloak and shorts with little jingle bells on the bottom, a pair of curled slippers on his feet, a translucent scarf was wrapped around his head and shoulders. The person stretched, reaching his arms up as an audible popping sound could be heard before he sighed.

"Ok lets get this over will," The person murmured before turning to Thomas, "Greetings, I am the genie of this lamp." the person, Virgil, started his speech, "I will grant you three wishes, but there are rules to these wishes," Thomas stayed quiet and wide-eyed as he stared at the 'genie'.

"The rules are simple, master, I can't make people fall in love, so don't even try. I can't kill people or bring people back from the dead, I don't like it and it makes me sick." Virgil said.

Thomas finally got his bearings, shaking his head to clear it from the shock. "Wait, master?" Thomas asked, confused as to the situation before him. "What?" Thomas murmured, still a little out of it from the smoke.

"Yes, Master. As is Master of the lamp, as in you can control me with three wishes." Virgil sighed, he really didn't like it when his masters were confused. He also hated that he had been summoned, Virgil really didn't want to have a master, granting wishes always went wrong and he hated being the reason for so many lives being ruined. He was hoping to be left alone in his lamp for a while longer.

"Wait, so you're a genie?" Thomas asked, rubbing his head in confusion. The genie nodded, "And...and you'll grant wishes?" Thomas added, and the genie nodded again. Thomas sat down on the couch, his mind hurting a little. "I-I need a while before I make a wish." Thomas murmured.

Virgil seemed to sigh in relief, "Ok, well, call me when you need me." He says before sinking into his lamp again in a smaller poof of smoke. Thomas could tell he wanted to hide, heck the genie was probably glad he didn't have to immediately grant wishes. Then his eyes glanced over at the shelf with the other lamps.  _Could there be others?_

Curiously, Thomas picked up one of the other lamps, the bright red one. This one looked more like a teapot, the entire thing was a vibrant red with gold lining the base, middle, and top, with some gold swirling around some small gems. It felt heavier in his hands, unlike the other genie's lamp. Thomas carefully rubbed the side of it and didn't drop it this time as it became warmer in his hands.

As the smoke billowed out of the spout of the lamp, Virgil reappeared, feeling summoned by the sudden appearance of more magic in Thomas's living room. The first genie's eyes widened as another person appeared from the second lamp.

This genie was taller, more physically built. His red hair was swept to the side, much like a prince's. He wore an almost form-fitting two-piece, transparent sashes around his waist and arms with one over his mouth that connected to large earrings. Thomas's eyes widened in excitement, seeing this genie was way more excited about being woken up from the lamp.

"Greetings! I am Roman, genie of the-" The second genie paused as he noticed his master not even paying attention. "Ugh, rude. Introductions are important." Roman pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance, the little bells on his wrists jingling as he moved them.

Thomas was already rubbing the third lamp, and Roman stood with his jaw dropped as Thomas had rubbed the other three lamps.

The lamp that was small like Virgil's, a deep blue with gold accents around it, held Logan. He was a taller genie with simple attire, a long tunic, and pants with a transparent sash on his eyes. He was going to do his introduction but was stopped by a wave from Roman. 

Next was a taller lamp, a light teal as its main color with gold around the base and handles, accents of pink mixed in with the gold, this one belonged to Patton. This genie was a smaller one, almost as small as Virgil. His hair was curly dirty blonde with a ring of bells like a crown woven into it. He wore an outfit similar to Roman, except the top was more like a bikini with translucent pieces around his legs and middle, and matching headwear to Logan. He seemed excited about meeting other genies. He was one of the few to notice the first genie trying to hide in the corner.

The last lamp was structured more like Patton's but was a deep green with gold trims. This belonged to Deceit, a tall genie with sandy blonde hair. He wore a simple tunic with a translucent cloak. He stayed silent once Thomas had made his way to the middle of the room with the genies around him.

"Hiya kiddo!" Patton exclaimed, being the first to speak after long moments of silence. "Man, it's so cool to be around other genies, this is exciting!" Patton bounced around, sparks of magic filling the tips of his fingers.

"Yes, this is quite interesting," Logan spoke up, "It is quite rare to be here all together." He folded his arms over his chest. "Last time I saw another genie was, what a few centuries ago?" He thought out loud.

"A few centuries sounds about right," Roman said, now was his time to shine. "So why don't we deal with proper introductions?" He asked the others with a smile. "I'll go first, I am Roman! Genie from several centuries of royal families." He gave a large bow, kicking one foot behind the other.

Patton clapped, and Roman stood up again, motioning for someone else to go next. "I'm Patton! My lamp has been found by many needing kids and families." Patton smiled widely. While showing off was never something he was about, but that's the path Roman started them on.

Clearing his throat, Logan spoke up. "Greetings, I am Logan. I am merely here to serve." He said, bowing towards Thomas to be polite. To him, Logan always thought of this as just his job. Grant wishes, follow through with any order given to him.

Eyes turned to the fifth genie. "I am Deceit," Was all of his introduction, and no one in the room really believed his name was Deceit. Virgil had heard of a genie like him before, except his way of granting wished always lead to more death, wording his speech with lies and fibs. The first genie couldn't help but glare at him.

Before he knew it, eyes were on Virgil. "And you are, who, you grumpy storm cloud?" Roman asked his tone in a teasing manner.

"I'm just a genie. I have no obligation to tell you my name." Virgil said, standing close to his lamp as if ready to escape at any moment.

"Well, this is all exciting!" Thomas said, his eyes darting between the five genies in his living room. Silence soon followed each genie waiting for Thomas to start making wished and wants from them. He realized this and his eyes went wide. "Oh...oh uh, I don't actually want anything yet. I have no wishes." Thomas said sheepishly.

This actually stumped Roman, no wishes?! He was used to being asked great feats by kings and noblemen. "Surely there is something you want?" He asked, trying to get a wish out of Thomas.

"Shh, Roman! Leave him be!" Patton said, noticing Thomas's distress over the thought of all this happening at once. He immediately went over to offer a hug to Thomas, and he accepted. The smaller genie wrapped his arms around the master and sighed happily to himself. Several years he had gone without physical contact, and it reminded Patton of the many times he'd comfort crying children on the streets when they found his lamp.

"For now, then, we can get comfortable until our master here decides he wants a wish or two," Logan said, going to pick up his lamp to place back on the shelf.

Once Thomas had calmed down some, he nodded. "Yeah, you guys can make yourselves at home here." He gave the genies a warm smile once Patton let him go.

This would certainly be interesting.


End file.
